A Picture's Worth A Hundred Words
by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep
Summary: A series of drabbles, each 100 words; no more, no less. YukiShuichi in most drabbles, various other pairings occasionally explored. The series is complete! It's not the end, though! Check out the sequel, "A Picture's Worth A Hundred Words II" :D
1. Blindfold

**AN:** right! It's now a series. Thank _The Velvet Ghost_ for it, she's giving me prompts :P The drabbles will all be 100 words, since that's what I'm trying to improve my skills at. Each chapter will include the prompt – if you want a drabble, leave a review or private message me and I'll write you one too :)

**Prompt: **Yuki blindfolded.

**Done in:** under 2 minuets.

* * *

Saturday morning. I know it's either that or a holiday; otherwise you wouldn't be cuddled against my side. You always wake up earlier than I do, because you work at a studio and I at home. 

Once you realize I'm awake, I feel you move around a bit. I hear the sound of a drawer being opened and closed, and then movement, whisper-soft, against my face. Intrigued, I keep my eyes closed.

But when I feel what must be a silk scarf being wrapped around my head, I move to speak up.

"Shh," you whisper. "Keep your mouth closed, too."


	2. Swivel Chair

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (The Velvet Ghost) : **sex in Yuki's study, but not on the desk.

**Done in:** something like 3 minuets. Hee!

* * *

A frown. "Shuichi." 

"Mmm?"

"I can't write with you in my lap like that."

A pout. "But Yuki, you're not writing anyway. You've got Writer's Block."

A sigh. "Still. Get off."

Movement. "Aww, but Yuki..."

A groan. "Nng... Shuichi, stop that."

A moan. "But Yuki... you like it..."

A gasp. "Yes, but... Oh fuck..."

A breathless chuckle. "That _was_ pretty much the idea..."

A growl. "Shuichi. You are _not_ sweeping everything off my desk so I can fuck you like you did last month."

An outright laugh. "But Yuki, I haven't even touched your desk. We're still in the chair!"


	3. Inopportune Inspirations

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (The Velvet Ghost) : **"Whenever an idea strikes me, I have to scrabble for my notebook and write it down, doesn't matter what I'm doing. I want an idea to strike Yuki at an inopportune moment..."

**Done in:** under 10 minuets. I rock.

* * *

Sex was good for Writer's Block. The release of tension helped him get the creative juices flowing (pardon the pun). 

Though they usually waited to start flowing until _after_ he and Shuichi had finished, there were exceptions. Shuichi was still moaning in his arms when the spark ignited in his mind, usually rather empty and foggy during sex. The spark became a flame, chasing away the fog and filling his head with ideas.

His hips stilled. After a moment, Shuichi whimpered.

"Yu...Yuki?"

"I'm sorry, Shuichi... I have to write this down."

Shuichi sighed. "No more Writer's Block sex, Yuki. _Ever_."


	4. Ooh

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or private message me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (The Velvet Ghost) : **a drabble that includes the word 'Ooh'.

**Done in:** 15 minuets or so. I had to tweak this one waaaaaaay too many times 

* * *

Yuki greets me at the door with a smile. "Happy birthday."

I can't resist a glomp. "You remembered! _Arigatou_, Yuki!"

Yuki hugs me back. "Of course I remembered, _baka_. I even got you a birthday present."

I look up at him, wide-eyed. "You _did_?" Yuki nods. I look at his obviously empty hands. "So ... where is it?"

"Oh..." Yuki actually looks sheepish. "I ... lost it. I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere, though."

By this time we're in the living room, and when I sit down I hear a small '_mew'_.

I look down to see – apparently – my present. "Ooh!"


	5. Back Pockets

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine, but the idea was inspired by a chat with The Velvet Ghost) : **a gay couple with their hands in each other's back pockets.

**Done in:** eh. This one took a while. And I'm still not completely satisfied with it. But hey, you deserve _some_thing after such a long wait :) Gomen-nasai!

**ETA: **I realized that **Xedra** is completely right – Shu with his hands in Yuki's back pockets fits so much better D So I edited it to fit.

* * *

"Yuki..." 

"Mmm?"

"I'm cold..."

Yuki looked up into the sky. The clouds were a dark grey, promising either rain or, considering the temperature of the chilly January air, snow.

He looked back at Shuichi. Though dressed in his bright orange sweater, the vocalist had yet to abandon his shorts in favor of longer, warmer pants.

Yuki unbuttoned his long wool coat. "Come here."

Shuichi rushed into his arms and Yuki draped the coat over the both of them. They stood that way for several minuets.

"Shuichi… get your hands out of my back pockets."

"But Yuki… my hands are cold…"


	6. Understanding

**AN:** It's finally done!! Gomen-nasai for taking so looooong!!

I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or private message me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (Xedra) : **Yuki talks to Kumagoro.

**Done in:** three minuets. I love inspiration :)

* * *

Yuki buried his face in his hands. "I love Shuichi, I really do. But we're just so … so very _different_. Sometimes I feel as though I'll never understand him and he'll never understand me." The novelist looked up at his companion, sitting silently on the couch next to him. From the kitchen came the sounds of catastrophe – at least, that's what Yuki labeled Shindou Shuichi and Sakuma Ryuuichi in the same room as cooking appliances. 

Yuki sighed. "You know… I think that right now, in this building, you're the one who understands me best."

Beside him, Kumagoro remained silent.


	7. Backstage

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (MangaMania) : **someone walking in on Shuichi and Yuki doing it, and not in their house.

**Done in:** 10-12 minuets. Had to move soooooooo much stuff around in this one to get it right. But, it's been approved of by Velly, so here you are :)

* * *

"Shuichi!" The gun-toting manager burst into his band's vocalist's dressing room without so much as a knock. "We're on in five minuets and unless you –" 

Yuki raised his head from Shuichi's neck and asked lazily, "Do you mind?"

K grinned. "Not at all." He swept outside, closing the door firmly behind him. Making his way onto the stage, he took up a microphone. "I regret to inform you," he began solemnly, "that the band won't be performing tonight. Our vocalist is somewhat … preoccupied, at the moment. I'm afraid we must postpone–"

"K-SAN! SHUT UP!! _Obieta_ _mezuki de…!!_"


	8. Doodles

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **doodles.

**Done in:** ooh, I really can't say. I wrote the first paragraph-and-a-half over a week ago in a momentary burst of inspiration, and today I added the final touches to complete one hundred words :)

* * *

Shuichi kept pen and paper meticulously stocked in every room in the apartment. As writers, both he and Yuki needed to be able to jot down ideas the moment they came. Inspiration was a fickle mistress, and once you got a hold of her, you wouldn't want to lose it.

Yuki allowed it, because Shuichi had the most adorable habit of doodling when he was bored. If Yuki ever doubted Shuichi's feelings for him, all he had to do was check one of the many pads for hearts containing their names.

Chuckling at the latest one, he replied in kind.


	9. Christmas

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (The Velvet Ghost) : **something Christmassy.

**Done in:** three tries; the last one worked, obviously, and took around 10 minuets to perfect.

**Merry Christmas, minna!! (and a belated Happy Hanukkah :P)**

* * *

Yuki awoke to humming. 

That in itself wasn't odd; he often woke up to Shuichi's voice, either singing or humming quietly. The vocalist was always making some sort of noise – whether pleasant or not – and though Yuki would never admit it, he dearly loved his _koibito_'s voice.

But this morning, Shuichi was humming something unusual. It wasn't anything out of _Gravity_, nor from their second album, _hyper-squared_. It was something vaguely familiar, making Yuki feel very young and strangely nostalgic; it brought back memories of … whiteness.

Yuki opened his eyes, and Shuichi smiled down at him. "Merry Christmas, Yuki."

* * *

**Translations/explanations:**

(_minna_ – everyone)

_Koibito_ – lover

_Gravity_ – Bad Luck's first album (from the Anime, at least)

_hyper-squared_ – my name for Bad Luck's second album (also used in the first chapter of my fic "Perils")


	10. Tourists: a Birthday Drabble

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **Special 500-word drabble in honor of The Velvet Ghost's birthday :)

**Done in:** an hour or so – written at midnight and while sick, so pardon the oddness.

* * *

Yuki sat down in his and Shuichi's favorite café in Shibuya, waiting for the vocalist to arrive. Meanwhile, he amused himself with people-watching. It was a small, cozy place, and Yuki enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere.

It took him a moment to realize that the two young women sitting at the table behind him were speaking in English – once he caught the words 'plot' and 'characters', he found he couldn't detach himself from their conversation.

"Velly, it's perfect," the one with the glasses and curly hair said, grinning widely over her mug of hot chocolate. Her accent was familiar – American?

The other, straight-haired one sighed over her cup of tea. "I don't know, Snidgey… Saunter would never go for it." Her British accent made Yuki's eyebrows rise in surprise. What an odd pair…

The first laughed loudly. "Get Moth to work on him."

A waitress approached the pair and quietly asked them to lower their voices. The one called 'Velly' immediately turned to her friend, eyes wide. "What did she say, Snidgey?" The other girl scrunched her brow in concentration.

Yuki took pity on them and spoke up in English. "She asked you to lower your voices."

The two girls turned to him, surprised. Snidgey turned back to the waitress and bowed her head, saying a perfectly Japanese-accented "_Gomen-nasai_." The waitress bowed her head in return and left.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't speak Japanese."

Snidgey smiled at him. "_Mou, chotto_," she said. "Thank you, though. I wasn't sure what she was saying. You saved us some embarrassment." She inclined her head. "_Arigatou_."

Velly poked Snidgey's arm. "Snidgey, is that who I think he is?" she whispered.

Snidgey looked at Yuki again, grinning. "Probably." The grin turned practically evil. "Do you want to ask?"

"No!"

At a polite glare from the waitress, Velly grimaced. "Yes, yes, sorry, sorry!" She turned back to her still-grinning companion. "Snidgey, don't you dare! We've already nearly embarrassed ourselves; if it's really him –"

"I can still hear – and understand – everything you're saying," Yuki cut in, his voice amused. Snidgey hid her laughter behind her mug, shoulders shaking.

"Okay, now I _have_ to ask," she said.

Velly grabbed her wrist across the table, hissing, "Snidgey, if you ask, I'm firing you."

Snidgey raised an eyebrow at her. "And then who'd edit your novels? Really, Velly, no-one else can put up with you. You've already tried, remember."

'Novels?' Yuki thought. 'A novelist? And her editor?' He was distracted by the return of the evil grin.

"Are you –?"

"_Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki!_ _Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!_"

The two girls – along with the entire café – turned towards the entrance, where a pink-haired bundle was making its way towards them. Velly's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Is THAT who I think he is, too?!"

Snidgey stood up and helped the short man remove his coat. "Okay, Velly, that settles it." They both extended their hands, smiling widely. "Pleasure to meet you, Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi."

* * *

**Translations:**

­_Gomen-nasai_ – I'm sorry

_Mou chotto – _just a little bit

_Arigatou – _thank you


	11. Grays

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine; inspired by something my Art History teacher said) : **the shades of grey between black and white.

**Done in:** yeah, third time's a charm. -rolls eyes- NOT. This took me five tries. All of them in one day. Something like an hour spent on this one altogether.

* * *

"_Gomen-ne_, Yuki…

The novelist sighed. "It's okay, Shuichi, calm down. It's just an ashtray."

"And the burn hole in the carpet…" Shuichi pointed out.

"The carpet can be fixed. A new ashtray can be bought."

"Sometimes … sometimes I wonder why you even put up with me."

Yuki looked down at him for a moment. Then he said, "Shuichi… for a long time, everything in my life was black and white. I … 'put up with you' because you brought the greys back into my life."

Still sniffing, Shuichi hugged his lover tightly around the waist. "And some colour too, ne?"

* * *

**AN2: **I see this happening sometime towards the end of end of the anime – maybe even after the anime; perhaps sometime during the OVA. Think of Yuki's dream of holding Shuichi in his arms, wrapped in a blanket, and musing that he doesn't want money or sex from him, just love. 


	12. Glomp

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **I just wanted something with Yuki being … kind of OOC and scared. And a surprise ending :P It practically snuck up on me; I hope I managed to write it with the same effect.

**Done in:** 3-4 minuets spent on the original writing of it; bit of editing done later on. The first try turned out 101 words; second was 98… I had to edit the crap out of this poor drabble before it agreed to squeeze itself into exactly 100 words xD

* * *

"No…" Yuki groans. "No, please don't… I'm begging you…" He presses his back against the wall, cornered. "Please don't; I'll do anything…"

His assailant merely smirks. "You know I'm going to do it whether you want it or not. There's no use begging me not to. Though I do love it when you beg."

Yuki feels the heat rise in his cheeks. He absolutely _hates_ to beg, but sometimes it works. Then again, most times even begging is futile, and he's assaulted anyway.

"Please, I – I can't take it."

"Tough."

Yuki closes his eyes in defeat as Shuichi glomps him.


	13. Strawberry Pocky

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (MiKaNo-HiKaRi) : **Yuki takes away Shuichi's strawberry pocky – how to get it back? This one rocks XDD

**Done in:** 10 minuets or so. Took me a while to edit it down to 100 words.

* * *

"YUKI!!"

Shuichi barges into my study. "Yuki, where's my strawberry pocky?"

Amused, I pull the box of strawberry-syrup-coated biscuit sticks out of a drawer in my desk. I open the box, tear open a packet, and slowly draw out a single stick. Holding it between two fingers like a cigarette, I place it between my lips like one.

Shuichi grins at the challenge. Arms on either of my chair's armrests, he leans down to lick and bite at the stick. I'm hard by the time his lips are on mine.

…maybe I should quit smoking and switch to strawberry pocky.


	14. Press Play

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (TwilightElegy) : **Yuki doing karaoke. I have no idea how this came to be.

**Done in:** um. I dunno, 12 minuets? I can't believe I wrote this...

* * *

"Yukiiiiiiii... come on... _onegai_?" 

"No."

"_Datte_, Yukiiiiiiii..."

"I said no, Shuichi."

Shuichi pouted; Yuki began to panic.

"_Yuki ga ichiwaru!_" muttered the vocalist under his breath.

The novelist sighed. "Shuichi, I don't even know the lyrics to any of your songs!"

"You know _In the Moonlight!_" Shuichi accused. "I've seen you mouthing the words before!"

Yuki paled. "When?"

"The last time you drove me to work – it was on the radio and you actually smiled, and you mouthed along!"

"That's... that's not –"

"Come on, Yuki, just once!"

Yuki gave up and pressed **PLAY**. The Karaoke Machine purred to life.

* * *

**Translations:**

_onegai _– please

_Datte_ – but...

_Yuki ga ichiwaru – _Yuki's a meanie!


	15. Melancholy

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **melancholy.

**Done in:** 3 minuets; I just wanted something with the word 'melancholy'. It suited my mood today.

* * *

I don't know what it is about this new song that gets to me.

Far more than usual, I mean.

His lyrics always get to me, because they're good, and I've been telling him they're bad since the day we met. It means admitting I was wrong to tell him otherwise, and I hate admitting I was wrong.

But this latest lyric is ... I'm not sure of the proper word for it, but it's melancholy.

I'd thought that as a writer, I'd always find the proper word for anything.

Again, I find myself having to admit I was wrong.

* * *

**Personal note: **like Yuki, I'm not exactly sure the word 'melancholy' is exactly right for my mood today. But the word was suddenly stuck in my head, so I thought writing it out might grand me some relief. I'm actually pleased with the drabble, if that's worth anything :) 


	16. Tadaima

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **an expanded expert out of chapter 3 of _Perils_. It was just begging to be turned into a drabble, with a bit of tinkering...

**Done in:** 3 minuets; no great feat, seeing as half of it was already written, heh.

* * *

"_Tadaima_." 

It is only very recently that Yuki has started saying this when he arrives home. He says it quietly, never knowing if Shuichi is home to hear it or not. But on the occasion that he is, Yuki enjoys hearing his lover answer with,

"_Okaeri, _Yuki!"

The greeting can come from anywhere within the apartment: the couch in front of the TV (meaning Shuichi is bored), the kitchen (meaning catastrophe), or the balcony (meaning Shuichi is writing).

But Yuki likes it best when the greeting comes from their bedroom, where Shuichi is waiting up for him, eyes already drooping.

* * *

**End note: **if you don't know the meanings of 'tadaima' and 'okaeri', then you've not been watching enough anime ;p 


	17. Writer's Block

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **Shuichi's got Writer's Block.

**Done in:** whew, about 15 minuets of rather hard work. This was very difficult to squeeze into 100 words – I was sorely tempted to go for 300 or even 500, but I've resolved to work at only 100, so here it is :)

* * *

"Ne, Yuki..." Shuichi's voice is quiet, almost hesitant. 

"Ngh... What is it, 'uichi?" my voice is raspy, but not enough to suggest I'd been asleep long. I crack one eye open and attempt to glare at my small lover. Shuichi bites his lip.

"I, uh. I know you always – I mean, when..."

I sigh, now completely awake. Might as well see what the baka wants. "Well?"

In response, Shuichi leans over to whisper in my ear, "I've got Writer's-Block."

I grin as other parts of me begin to awaken. And only a week ago he'd said no more Writer's-Block sex...

* * *

**End note:** this drabble is, of course, related to drabble no. 3, _Inopportune Inspirations_. I got the idea for the prompt, 'Shuichi gets WB', ages ago, and today I just opened this file, looked at the prompt (which I'd forgotten by now) and was reminded of drabble no. 3 XD 


	18. Promise: a Not Quite Parting Drabble

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (reality) :** The Velvet Ghost and I going our separate ways soon; our lives are going to be busy and hectic. We both won't have much time for one another online, but that doesn't mean it's goodbye. So here's a drabble in honor of our promise: to stay in touch.

And, as is my wont when writing drabbles for Velly, this will be a special 500-word drabble ;)

**Done in:** something like 30 minuets altogether; in 2 parts. Also, woohoo!, present tense!

* * *

"Yuki..." Shuichi is dangerously close to full-out crying. So far he has managed to contain himself to sniffles and whimpers, but if this drags out any longer, Yuki is certain the small vocalist will break down in the middle of Narita Airport. 

"Shuichi. Shu. Calm down." Yuki lays a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "It's only six months. I'll be back in –" a quick mental calculation and Yuki decides not to speak the number. "– in no time."

Shuichi looks up, annoyed now; he has never appreciated being patronized. "I'm not a kid, Yuki, six months is not 'no time', it's a hundred and sixty days!"

Yuki experiences a moment of horror, contemplating whether to correct his lover or not. He decides to be brutally honest, as he always is. "A hundred and eighty, Shu, but it'll still pass quickly. I'll – I'll call you every day."

"No you won't," Shuichi pouts. _At least he's not crying anymore,_ Yuki thinks. "You'll call every other weekend, like you did the last time you went on a book tour."

"That was the American Tour, Shu. This time it's only China and Hong-Kong." Yuki pulls his lover into a hug and speaks into his bubblegum-pink hair. "I promise I'll call every other day this time, not every other week. Is that okay?"

The sniffles have returned, and Shuichi's arms are crushing Yuki's waist. Gritting his teeth, Yuki strokes the smooth hair until Shuichi calms a bit. "Shuichi... listen. We'll see each other halfway through."

"Huh?" A tearstained face tilts up, eyes widening.

"Mm-hmm." Yuki nods and smiles. "It's all set up. Sakano-san had to call in a lot of favors, and Tohma pulled a few strings too. I wouldn't be surprised if your maniac of a manager threatened a few people to get it done, but either way, _Bad Luck _are performing in Beijing this July."

"R-really?" Shuichi hiccups, eyes going saucer-wide in hope. Yuki nods again, and leans down to kiss Shuichi's forehead.

"I've scheduled an entire week free of book-signings and TV interviews, and you and the band are arriving ten days ahead of your concert, so we'll have some time together, just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Yuki... why didn't you tell me this sooner? I've been so worried about this the past few weeks... And how come Sakano-san didn't say anything? Hiro, Fujisaki-kun, K-san?"

Yuki chuckles, ruffling Shuichi's hair. "I asked them to keep it a secret. I was actually only planning on telling you in two months... to make it easier on you then."

Shuichi hugs his tall lover, a genuine smile on his lips. "Thank you, Yuki... I love you."

"And I you, baka. I'll miss you, but we'll see each other in three months, okay? And I promise to call, really. If I can't call, I'll text message, or maybe send you an e-mail; I've got my laptop with me."

Shuichi nods, rising up on tiptoe to kiss Yuki one last time. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**End note:** as I'll be very busy these next few years, I can't promise many drabbles, since I'll probably be too tired to write and might not always be home to do so. But then again, inspiration tends to come in the oddest of times and places, so don't lose hope ;) 


	19. Pencils

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **people are sometimes like pencils. The idea came to me today at work (my second day and already a drabble! Wohoo!)

**Done in:** 2 minuets of quick jotting down at work; 6 minuets' worth of rewriting and rearranging at home. Let's give it another minuet for uploading and make it an uneven nine :P

* * *

People are sometimes like pencils, Shuichi thinks, looking sadly at his broken one. 

Pencils have two opposite ends: lead and eraser. Humans have different sides to their personality. Sometimes if you drop a pencil, the lead inside will break. Like pencils, people sometimes break inside. Only, you can't see that they're broken until you sharpen too much and the broken piece of lead falls.

Sometimes when you sharpen people enough, you can see that their lead is broken inside.

Shuichi wonders if pencils can be X-rayed to see if they are broken. If only it were that easy with humans.

* * *

**End note:** gah! If this were a 200-word drabble (or 300, or 500, whatever) I could have added something about Yuki, it so deserved it... but alas! I have resolved to practice only 100 words. 

Maybe I'll do a follow-up drabble! ;)


	20. Watching

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **the little things people do. This is the second drabble that's come to me during work! Who knew there would be a bright side? XD

**Done in:** 5 minuets, more or less.

* * *

He doesn't look like it, but Shuichi is a people watcher. He notices the little things: the way a person scratches their nose with just their pinky finger; the way a person holds their chopsticks a bit funny; the way a person tilts their head a certain way in appreciation of a song; the way a person's fingers pause at a laptop keyboard, the right index tapping lightly at a single key without pressing.

And then one day, Shuichi notices the same way Hiro handles his chopsticks, and belatedly realizes that he's not a people watcher; he's a Yuki watcher.

* * *

**End note:** every single thing mentioned here, I do. My pinky knows just the right amount of pressure to put in a nose-scratch, Japanese people find my handling of chopsticks amusing, my head is never straight when I'm listening to music, and whenever I get stuck in my typing, my right index finger starts a jig on the 'J' key.


	21. Noise

**Special AN:** listen, people, I appreciate the reviews, I really do... but I would appreciate them even more if they were more ... descriptive. All the '_aww_ _cute'_s and '_ohh_ _cool_'s and '_yay, update!__'_s are starting to blur together. I want a bit more involvement, a bit more feedback for these drabbles – on which I spend time and effort. So tell me what you liked about it, what you didn't. Tell me what touched you, what made you laugh, and if you have requests.

**Prompt (mine) : **noise. This is the third work-drabble... done the same day as 'Watching'. ::nervous laughter::

**Done in:** 7-8 minuets.

* * *

Shuichi likes noise. He is unable to concentrate in complete silence; it's the reason he never did well on exams in school. At home studying, there was always music playing in the background, and he'd usually felt at ease in big, noisy crowds.

Yuki hates noise. He'd always dreamed of sound-proofing his rooms, but that just would be impractical, if there were an emergency. Yuki never could concentrate during exams, the noisy American students giving him a headache whenever he was at school.

It's funny that, between them, they manage to maintain _just_ the right level of noise at home.

* * *

**End note:** there's reconstruction going on in our office building. There's noise _all. Friggin. Day. Long._


	22. Speechless

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **speechless. Yuki hardly ever is, ne?

**Done in:** about... 8 minuets?

* * *

Yuki is very rarely left speechless. He is always amused when it happens to Shuichi, as the vocalist seems to be very easily surprised and silenced, open-mouthed. 

It's different with Yuki. He's always got a witty remark to slip in, a biting retort to throw in someone's face, an insult to spit at an opponent. Yuki always has to have the last word in an argument.

Which is why it is overwhelmingly surprising for the novelist when one day, Shuichi simply walks away from their argument with a long kiss and a "Maybe you're right," leaving Yuki breathless – and speechless.

* * *

**End note: **_kami_ do I want to see this moment in anime. 


	23. Earworm

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **earworm. It's NOT what you THINK, it's NOT GROSS. READ AND SEE.

**Done in:** gah, long time. Couldn't get it down to 100w, it was really hard :( Still not completely satisfied with it yet, but it's still good enough to post :P

* * *

"Damnit all, I've got an earworm," Yuki complained; he'd not been listening to a word his editor was saying. She was either too surprised or too polite to comment on just how gross that sounded. "Don't look at me like that; it's what you call it when you've got a song stuck in your head." 

"I see. About chapter seven, Yuki-san –"

"Mizuki, I'm not changing a thing in chapter seven. And I'm not going to be able to concentrate with this song stuck in my head, so we'll do this tomorrow."

He left, humming _Smashing Blue _under his breath.

* * *

**End note:** yeah, so, guess who's got an earworm? 

**WARNING**: THE EARWORM IS CONTAGIOUS!!


	24. Contact

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **Shuichi is very physical... no-one can ignore it.

My god, this has got to be the what, fifth? sixth? work drabble...

**Done in:** about 10 minuets.

* * *

Shuichi is a very tactile person. He glomps people, messes their hair, plays with their clothes. He can't stand being still, and must always have some physical contact. 

Yuki thought at first that it would drive him mad.

He was right.

But then it began to bother him less. He started to accept Shuichi's hugs, tolerate his glomps (to some extent, at least) and offer some physical affection in return.

It never fails to amuse him when they sit together on the couch, the smaller man with his head in Yuki's lap, practically purring as the latter strokes his hair.


	25. Drabbles

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **writing short stories. Which I've been doing a lot of lately , as you all know :)

**Done in:** I, uh, don't know, there was a phone call in the middle...

* * *

Yuki was stuck. 

Over a month ago, he'd hit a massive Writer's Block on his latest novel. Nothing he did inspired him to continue, and all the little ideas he _did_ manage to find and tried to fit into the larger plotline didn't work.

And then he decided to pull them out of the plotline. Make them stand-alone stories.

A week later he'd sent his publisher the manuscript – eighteen short stories, each a thousand words or less. They didn't have a common theme, but seemed to have the same spirit.

Satisfied once the collection was published, he finished the novel.

* * *

**End note:** one of my most favorite drabbles ever. No need to explain why :P 


	26. Hentai

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** exhaustion.

**Done in:** about 20 minuets; took a while to cut down to 100w.

* * *

The day Shuichi fainted in the studio, Yuki thought he'd have another ulcer. Tohma called him, since none of the baka's equally idiotic band-mates had thought to inform him that his lover had collapsed. 

Exhaustion, the doctors said. Shuichi had apparently been working very hard lately, and while he'd written and recorded four songs in the past month, the work had taken its toll.

The doctors insisted on bed rest, and Yuki promised he'd see to it. Secretly, he was immensely pleased: now he'd have Shuichi in bed for a month, and nobody could call him a hentai for it.

* * *

**End note:** this one took a different direction; as you can see, the theme was 'exhaustion' – since I really am, it's been a tough day at work – but somehow the issue of bed-rest came up (twice) and then it occurred to me that Yuki would love to have Shuichi in his bed for a month :P 

**btw:** 'hentai' means 'pervert'


	27. Anniversary

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (life – oh, wait, I don't have one...) :** Yuki and Shuichi's fourth anniversary as a couple is here. Special drabble (though not 500 words, since I've had no time :/ ) in honor of _The Velvet Ghost_'s and my fourth anniversary as friends :3

**Done in:** 15 minuets or so.

* * *

"Yukiiiiii, don't look so grumpy! This is our anniversary! We've been together for four years." Shuichi glared at his lover. Yuki was never intimidated by Shuichi, but the effect was even further ruined by the party hat. 

"Yeah?" he shouted over the people-and-music noise. "And what have I gotten from those four years? Besides the constant headache, I mean."

"Well, you've been writing more, eating better, you stopped smoking... oh, and had amazing sex!"

Sakano spit his drink out through his nose, Seguchi-san frowned and Fujisaki rolled his eyes; only Hiro, who's known Shuichi the longest, smiled into his drink.

* * *

**End note:** here's to many more, Velly :3 


	28. Bubbles

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (n3ko) :** bubbles. My original idea was Shuichi trying to convince Yuki to have a bubble-bath with him, but then a different image came up in my mind...

**Done in:** 10 minuets during a _very_ stressful day. Thank god for drabbles to help me relax.

* * *

"Shuichi... what are you doing?"

Shuichi turned around to see Yuki watching him from inside the apartment. He himself was out on the balcony. He smiled and said, "Just blowing bubbles." Another shimmering, near-transparent orb floated gently into the cool night sky, wavering for a few seconds in the air before bursting in a small shower of soap suds.

"...why?"

"No reason," was Shuichi's reply.

Yuki stepped out onto the balcony next to him. "Is everything all right?" he asked quietly, leaning on the railing next to the smaller man.

"Yes, Yuki." Shuichi leaned against Yuki's shoulder. "Everything's just perfect."


	29. Playlist

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** playlist. Three guesses as to which song was playing on mine at the time I was writing this? And three more guesses as to if it's still my favorite anime song? Nope. There's a new favorite in town ;)

**Done in:** 10 minuets at the office, a damn-near eternity of rewriting and editing at home.

* * *

Half of **Bad Luck**'s fans think Shuichi listens to **Nittle** **Grasper** on his iPod all day long. 

The other half believes he listens to his own band.

Some small percentage muse that perhaps he his listening to other J-Rock and J-Pop artists, like **Gackt** or **Arashi**.

But the truth about Shuichi's playlist – and only Hiro knows this – is that it is completely full of anime songs.

Shuichi's favorite is the fourth "Inuyasha" opening song, _Grip!_ by **Every Little Thing**. Hiro watched him once with the song playing on repeat, eyes closed and mouthing the words, for nearly half an hour.

* * *

**End note:** so yeah, Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper are Gravitation canon, and Gackt is because I wanted a famous J-rock artist and he's practically the only one I know. And Arashi is my favorite J-pop band, so I had to stick 'em in :P 


	30. Leadership

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** _In the Moonlight_ – Hiro and Fujisaki trusted Shuichi enough to jump onstage and play an unfinished song while he improvised the lyrics. I wanted to explore that.

**Done in:** 20-25 minuets.

* * *

Hiro once walked in on Fujisaki absentmindedly playing the refrain of _In the Moonlight_ on his synthesizer. The young keyboardist's fingers were moving automatically; he seemed to be deep in thought. 

"Suguru-kun? You okay?"

Suguru didn't reply, and merely kept playing softly. Then he asked, "Do you remember _Tokyo Bay Music Fes_, Nakano-san?"

"Of course," Hiro laughs, "Shuichi blew the stage with that song."

"I've been wondering, Nakano-san... why did we let him? Why did we follow him onstage and play, even though the song wasn't finished?"

Hiro smiled. "Because he's a leader, Suguru-kun. Because we follow **Bad Luck**'s leader."

* * *

**End note:** this didn't turn out quite like I wanted it to – there was a lot to say and it was very hard to say in so short a story. But oh well :) 


	31. Caught

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (Roni-chan) :** Yuki finding out Shuichi's smoking. Ai, this one was hard. It was very tempting to go for 200words, because I just couldn't fit everything I wanted into 100...

...but you know what that means, don't you?

SEQUEL!!

**Done in:** 15 minuets.

* * *

When Yuki got home that night, calling "_Tadaima_," into the dark, apparently empty apartment, there was a familiar scent in the air. I took him several minuets (during which he changed his clothes and grabbed a can of beer) to recognize the smell. The realization nearly made him spit his beer out his nose. 

He followed the trail to the balcony, where Shuichi was shakily applying Yuki's lighter to a cigarette – but as he watched, Yuki understood: Shuichi didn't have the nerve to bring the lit cigarette to his lips.

Sighing in relief, he spoke. "_Baka_, what were you thinking?"

* * *

**End note:** _gomen-ne_, **Roni-chan**, this is all I have to offer now. I'll work on a sequel, though :) 


	32. Official

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **websites. Google is, of course, © Google Inc.

**Done in:** 20 minuets on-and-off.

* * *

"Ne, Yuki, how come you don't have an official website?" 

"Yuki stared at his lover blankly. "What?"

"I Googled you and only fansites came up."

"You..." Yuki shook himself. "What does it matter?"

Shuichi was adamant. "You _have_ to have an official website! Any self-respecting celebrity does."

"Whatever. You want to make my official website? Be my guest."

Shuichi instantly flipped open his cellphone. "Hi, Naochi-san? I want you to build me a website. No, not another one for the band; the one you made is perfect. Yuki needs an official website."

Yuki groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	33. Content

**Prompt (Pookey) :** Yuki secretly loves Shu-chan when he watches him type his novels on the computer and how our fav little baka will always fall asleep watching him and in the end how he always finds himself in the bed with Yuki.

**Done in:** 15 minuets of furious on-and-off.

**Special AN:** we're approaching the 200-review line... I'm quite ashamed of myself for not noticing in time when we neared the 100-review line, but I can still offer you a special 200 drabble :)

So: reviewer number 200 will be granted a special drabble! 200 words, whatever they want!

* * *

Yuki used to pretend to be annoyed whenever Shuichi sat watching him write his novels. The vocalist would settle down on the stool (Yuki, of course, had the computer chair) and watch his lover type away. Eventually, Yuki learned to ignore him, and became content to let him watch. 

Until the _baka_ began falling asleep. His eyes would close and his head would droop, and he'd get dangerously close to slipping off the chair altogether if Yuki didn't catch him in time.

Yuki would gently carry him to bed, never intending to join but always doing so in the end.

* * *

**End note:** not _quite_ as perfect as I wanted, but the idea was just so good that I had to write it and post NOW. Pookey, you rock. 


	34. Pen and Paper

**Sorrowful AN:** the computer might be going into the shop for some fix-ups, and this may be the last I see of him for a while now. I'll do my best to catch reviews and post drabbles from alternate places... but keep in mind I might not be able to :( Gomen.

**Prompt (mine) : **as you know, the computer kept crashing today. Was NOT pleasant. And then I thought, what would Yuki do if his laptop died? Surely he'd not write on old-fashioned pen and paper, would he? At least you get to enjoy a drabble, ne?

**Done in:** about 20 minuets of gah, I hate it when the computer dies.

* * *

It is Friday, 6PM, and Yuki is acting odd.

Shuichi first notices this when Yuki goes to the kitchen for a can of beer and retreats to his study; minuets later he returns for another one.

The next clue comes when Yuki begins swearing and doesn't stop for several solid minuets.

Finally giving into his curiosity, Shuichi asks what's wrong; Yuki explains that his laptop is malfunctioning. When Shuichi asks why Yuki doesn't just write on paper, he is answered with a blank stare.

By morning, Yuki has reluctantly resorted to pen and paper. Shuichi keeps his smile to himself.


	35. Irony

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** the fact that Shuichi sounds much more mature singing _Glaring Dream_ than in any of the band's songs.

**Done in:** 15 minuets.

* * *

"You know, it's ironic..."

"What is?"

"The fact that the very first of his lyrics I ever read – that night in the park, when I told him he had zero talent? – turned out to be the most mature of his songs."

"Are you talking about _In the Moonlight_?"

"No, you idiot. That was a silly love song the brat improvised live onstage because he thought I was mad at him."

"Weren't you?"

"That's beside the point."

"It is. So which song did you mean?"

"_Glaring Dream_."

A pause. Tohma stared, surprised, at his brother-in-law. "Really?"

Yuki grins. "I love irony."


	36. Hooked

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** no idea, really... I think I wanted one with Shuichi working really hard. I've been trying to write one like that for some time now.

**Done in:** 10 minuets or so...

* * *

Once Shuichi got into writing a piece that went well, all was lost. There was no tearing him away from a lyric-in-progress once he got hooked. 

Those were usually the songs that turned out the best: the most heartbreaking ballads, the jumpiest pop songs, the most tender love songs. Songs like _Glaring Dream_ and _Blind Game Again_, songs that had Shuichi working day and night to get _just_ right.

One day Shuichi found himself in one of the NG Studios lobby armchairs at 10PM, completely alone in the large building. He smiled. This song was going to be a hit.


	37. Vacation

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** Yuki throwing Shuichi off-guard by agreeing to something he normally wouldn't.

**Done in:** 10 minutes. New guy just started at work today. I am having SO MUCH FUN. -evil grin-

**Special AN: **to **Hidden By Darkness – **I've not forgotten you; it's just not coming. Inspiration will come, though, when it's ready for me. Or when I'm ready for it O.o

* * *

"Ne, Yuki..." Shuichi knocked tentatively on Yuki's study door. 

"Mm?" Yuki was focused on his laptop, fingers flying across the keys. He didn't sound angry, so Shuichi ventured on.

"Let's go on vacation."

"Sure. Where?"

"But Yukiiiiiii – awha?"

"I said, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"But – but you never want to go on vacation with me!"

"I've decided that's a mistake."

"You–?" Shuichi was dumbfounded. "Uh..."

Yuki swung around in his computer chair, eyebrow raised. "You haven't actually given it thought, have you? Because you were sure I'd say no."

Shuichi blushed. "Ocean Dome?"

Yuki smiled. "Sure."

* * *

End note: this is the Ocean Dome: 

http// www. japannewsreview. com / travel/ 20070605 page id 71


	38. Schedule

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) : **schedule. Another work-drabble. One of the very first, actually (second, I think).

**Done in:** I've no idea. I wrote it aaaaaaaaaaages ago and it didn't quite work out (stayed at 104 words no matter what I did to it XD) so I left it alone. Then last night it worked out :)

* * *

Sometimes Yuki wishes he had a set schedule. His life is dictated by his writing: if a deadline is approaching, he will work night and day to finish in time; if inspiration runs dry, he will sit and stare at his laptop for days on end without writing a thing. 

Not much of a schedule, really.

Sometimes he envies Shuichi; the brat may not have much talent, but he has at least worked out a schedule. He wakes at seven-thirty, goes to work at eight, calls Yuki at three and comes home at six, calling, "Tadaima!"

Yuki snorts. Some schedule.

* * *

**End note**: actually? Still not happy with this one. 


	39. Snoop

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** Yuki poking in Shuichi's work-diary... obviously I was going over mine when this idea occurred.

**Done in:** 10 minutes.

* * *

Yuki stumbled across Shuichi's diary completely by accident: the brat had left his backpack in the hallway and Yuki nearly broke his neck tripping over it. The bag had tipped over and its contents spilt; as Yuki bent to retrieve them, Shuichi's work-diary fell open. He hesitated for only a second before flipping through the pages. 

_finish lyrics for Untitled 4!!_

_meeting with Seguchi-san: 11AM_

_recording with Arashi_

_Hiro's Bday_

Then he came across a picture – a printed-out digital photo of him, arms full of sweaty, smiling, still-in-stage-costume Shuichi.

Yuki smiled. He had the same picture as his laptop desktop.

* * *

**Question**: do you trust me, or has anyone ever checked if I write exactly 100 words? 


	40. Achievements

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (Nyoko Iso) :** glitter. Nyoko, will you accept this, even though the glitter's only mentioned once? I swear, the glitter really turned into this over the course of several minuets :D

**Done in:** 8 minutes.

* * *

Yuki frowned at the small box he'd discovered in the closet. He was cleaning out the apartment in preparation for a move, and until now nothing very unusual had turned up. 

'**MY ACHIEVEMENTS**', the box proclaimed in glitter. Curious, Yuki opened it. Inside was a myriad of paper slips, all different sizes and colors, most folded and crumpled – and all bearing Shuichi's messy scrawl. He browsed through a few.

_15/3/98 – getting 93 on math exam_

_21/7/01 – perfect birthday present for Mom_

_5/12/04– signing 3rd album deal with NGS_

_28/9/99 – meeting Yuki_

Yuki laughed. His little baka was such a romantic.


	41. Decisions

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** decision-making ... I had a very important – perhaps even army-career-changing – decision to make. I hope I've made the right choice.

**Done in:** 9 minutes, 34 seconds. I timed myself, I swear!

* * *

"What's up with you lately?" Yuki asked his lover. Shuichi had been acting odd for the past few days, and though he asked frequently, Shuichi refused to confide in him. "Shuichi I've had enough of this; you've been sulking for days. Would you just tell me what's bothering you?" 

Shuichi bit his lip. "I've been given a very important decision to make and I don't know what to do."

"What's the big decision?"

"Sakano-san wants me to decide the order of songs on the album."

"Hmm. Tell you what: play them for me and I'll help you decide."

"_Hontouni?_ Yuki!!"

* * *

**End note:** somehow this turned out much fluffier than I wanted – forget fluffy, I wanted this to be angsty, to fit my own mood. But I have a feeling that fluff would be more welcome anyway, so enjoy :) Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it; belated Happy Hanukka to us Jews, and Happy Whatever Else you're celebrating if you're not Christian or Jewish! 


	42. DIY: 200word drabble

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (Hidden By Darkness) :** DIY. Not _exactly_ what you asked for, but the DIY is in there, and so's Yuki distracting him ;)

**Done in:** about 20 minutes; I worked very hard on this one but I'm very happy with the result :)

* * *

"Damn it, Shuichi – remind me again why we have to do this?" 

"Because, Yuki – we hardly ever do anything together anymore! You're always writing and I'm always at the studio. Anytime I'm home either I'm too tired to do anything or you're too busy. And anyway, we need this bookcase."

"Why?"

"For books, genius."

"Shuichi! I didn't know you could read."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Yuki." Shuichi glared at his lover, who was currently kneeling on the floor holding together several pieces of the Do-It-Yourself bookcase Shuichi had insisted they buy. "Now where did I put part D?"

"Probably up your ass. Is that why you're being so stuck-up?"

"The only thing to ever be up my ass, Yuki, is you," Shuichi said matter-of-factly.

"Mmm, now _that_," Yuki stood up, abandoning parts A, B and C on the floor in favor of standing behind Shuichi, wrapping his arms around him, "I would not mind spending m afternoon on. Forget the DIY; come here."

"Noooo, Yuki, if we don't finish this now we'll never get it done..."

"That's just fine with me," Yuki said, leaning down to kiss Shuichi's neck.

Surrendering to his lover's ministrations, Shuichi promptly forgot about the DIY.

* * *

**End note:** no DIY products were harmed in the writing of this drabble ;p 


	43. Limits

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** laptop. I imagined Shuichi would mess around with Yuki's – is it even canon that Yuki _has/works_ on a laptop? Anyway, also kind of a sequel to drabble no. 39, "Snoop".

**Done in:** ages and ages. I remember writing the first 2 paragraphs aaaaaaaaages ago... today I took a look, and finished it off with the final sentence.

* * *

"Shuichi. I love you, I really do. But I've asked several times, and it just doesn't seem to sink in: Do not. Touch. My laptop." 

"But Yuki –"

"No, Shuichi, I mean it!" Yuki sat on the couch next to his small lover, trying not to sound angry. "Sometimes you can be a bit... overwhelming. Every room in this apartment has a poster of either **Bad Luck **or **Nittle Grasper.** I've played along: there's even a photo of you in my study. So leave the laptop _alone_. It is _off limits_."

"Fine," Shuichi pouted, "I'll leave the desktop pictures alone."

* * *

**End note:** because, really, Shuichi would do that. He'd sneak photos of him and Yuki into Yuki's laptop and set them as his desktop, I just know it. 


	44. Daruma

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** Daruma. PLEASE go read what a daruma is; otherwise this drabble will be lost on you: http // en. wikipedia. org /wiki /Daruma

**Done in:** about 30 minutes, on-and-off. The first attempt came out horrible, though it did fit nicely into 100 words. But I really hated it. A few minutes later the original idea tentatively resurfaced, and this is what came out.

* * *

Shuichi owns several daruma dolls, each distinct in his mind: he remembers who gave them to him or where he bought them, or according to the wishes they carry, realized or not. Each daruma has his place, and Yuki does not move them for fear of Shuichi's wrath. 

Then one day, Yuki found one atop his closed laptop, staring at him with blank white eyes. He considered the little monk carefully – but he had nothing to wish for. He was happy.

So as he penned in one pupil, he wished: _I wish for all of Shuichi's wishes to come true_.

* * *

**End note:** dedicated to my friend, The Velvet Ghost :3 Happy birthday, Velly! 


	45. Concentration Frustration

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** I was utterly unable to concentrate at work today. Pooey :(

**Done in:** 10 minutes.

**Special AN:** you guys! We're approaching the 300 line!! And it's all thanks to you. You ROCK. Thank you so much :D Reviewer number 300 will get a 300-word drabble!

* * *

Shuichi was trying to write a lyric, and couldn't concentrate. He tried a myriad of methods to get things to flow smoothly, but nothing helped. 

He chewed on things: his fingernails, pens and pencils, paperclips, straws.

He tried writing in different places: various rooms in the apartment, the recording studio, the park, the bay.

He tried writing in crowded places, he tried quiet spots; he tried to write while listening to music – but inspiration would not come.

In the end, the lyric was about frustration.

And from that day on, whenever he couldn't concentrate, he sang that song to himself.


	46. Dedication

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** Yuki dedicating a book to Shuichi. In a PM conversation a few days ago, I offered **LucianaSkyle** a drabble. He/she replied with "I would adore and cherish a drabble!" but no actual prompt. However, the remark was enough to inspire this :)

**Done in:** 10 minutes.

**Special AN:** review 300 will be for this drabble :) Whoever writes it gets a special 300-word drabble!

* * *

"Yuki! Yuki, you're on TV!" 

"So?" Yuki glanced at the television from where he stood in the kitchen making breakfast one Saturday morning. He was indeed on TV, presenting his latest book. "I appear on TV all the time; it's good publicity."

But Shuichi wasn't listening. His wide eyes were glued to the television, where the show host had just asked Yuki about the dedication in the book.

"Yuki... you dedicated that book to me?"

"I did, yeah." Yuki placed a plate heaped with pancakes on the coffee table before Shuichi. "Don't act so surprised. Here, you want maple syrup?"

* * *

**End note:** I think I kind of downplayed the whole thing, making Yuki so nonchalant in the end... If I'd had a few more words I'd have written something about Shuichi's eyes tearing up; alas, a hundred words means a hundred words :) 


	47. Sunflower

**Special AN:** thanks everyone for the lovely 300-line reviews Reviewer 300 has yet to make their request; **NejikeruAme**, if you don't hurry up and stake your claim, I'll give the 300-wore drabble to someone else!

**Personal note: **'kay, it's 3PM where I'm at; normally you would only get this drabble at my 9PM... The reason I'm home at this time is because I was in a car accident yesterday. M'not hurt badly; I just got whiplash. So I'm staying home today, maybe tomorrow as well. But yay, you get a drabble :P

**Prompt (Shiichan) :** sunflowers. It's not exactly what you wished for, but I just loved the idea of both of them liking sunflowers, and tried to make it happen. But if you poke me often enough, I might write your dream idea too ;)

**Done in:** something like 10 minutes. Mmmm. S'nice being home.

* * *

"Shuichi, it's great that you donate money – very noble, and you certainly can afford it – but did you have to hang the damn thing in the living room?"

Yuki gestured at the large painting Shuichi had (thankfully) asked Hiro to hang up for him, rather than do it himself; otherwise the apartment would have been in shambles.

It was a simple sunflower, done in various shades of yellow and brown, hints of sky-blue peeking between the large petals.

Shuichi had bought it at a charity art sale. "I like sunflowers," he said defensively. Yuki sighed.

"Yeah... actually, so do I."


	48. Mornings

**Special AN:** thank you everyone for the kind wishes of get-well :) My shoulders still hurts, but it's not even been a week so I'm giving it time. **NejikeruAme**, this is your last chance for requesting a 300-word drabble; if you don't have any requests then I'll give it to someone else!

**Prompt (mine) :** ...I think the original idea was morning!sex. Ahem.

**Done in:** 10 and 10 minutes.

* * *

Shuichi never was an early riser. Even nowadays, it takes him several hours to wake up. 

It starts with Yuki waking him early (some days more gently than others – sometimes there is even morning!sex) and continues with a shower (either hot to wake up or cold to kill off the residual arousal from Yuki's wake-up call), then coffee (either made by Yuki if the morning!sex was especially good, or hastily purchased at the subway station otherwise).

By the time he reaches the studio (having run several blocks because he missed his stop on the subway) he might actually be awake.

* * *

**End note:** yeah, so, it never really bothered me to write about gay sex with two other guys who were my age in the room, but now that I'm sitting with a grown man and my computer screen angled slightly in his direction... well. Again, ahem. 

I LOVE how the brackets turned out, though :D


	49. Casting Call

**AN:** dedicated to my best friend; it's her birthday today :)

**Prompt (woofinu/Shiichan) :** an earlier request, albeit somewhat different (again) – Shiichan wanted Shuichi to sing the soundtrack of a movie based on Yuki's book, using some of the words from Yuki's book as lyrics of the songs. I went off the basic idea; hope you like!

**Done in:** 12 minutes.

* * *

Yuki was not an avid movie fan – which is why he insisted on being involved in every single decision when it came to the making of a film based on one of his books. 

He was one third of the screenwriting team. He was present at all casting calls, and vetoed several actors before green-lighting the ones he felt best embodied his characters. He was present at least one day in every week of shooting.

The only area he didn't interfere was the theme song. **Bad Luck** could win that casting call without his help. No favoritism. He'd promised Shuichi.

* * *

**End note:** I feel this is how Yuki would act: he'd be confident enough in Shuichi's band that he'd let them do it on their own, rather than hand-picking them. You know, quietly supportive :3 


	50. Snuggle

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (kirayasha aka kira) :** you wanted a snuggle-fest, Kira... I think. Here y'are!

**Done in:** 10 minutes or so.

* * *

Shuichi never thought he'd be itching to get out of the studio. NG Studios was his haven, his sanctuary – the place where he was allowed and actually paid to write songs and record music with his friends. 

But today he couldn't wait to get out. He had just finished a lyric, last night at two in the morning, and everyone was happy to get cracking – lately there had been somewhat of a lull in the workload.

Only Shuichi wanted to sneak out quietly and run home, and snuggle under the covers next to Yuki, who was bedridden with a cold.

* * *

**End note:** work drabble. It's 8 in the morning and I'm pining for my bed. Heh. Thank GOD it's Thursday!!! 


	51. Shopping

**AN:** again, an afternoon update – I'm home sick :(

**Prompt (JiraiyasGirl) : Jira** sent me a list of 10 prompts (to which my reply was: O.o) Here be no. 4, shopping. Remember drabble 16, _Tadaima_? Well, here's another expanded expert out of chapter 3 of _Perils_ :3

**Done in:** about a minute, since it was just editing ;p

* * *

"Yuki, we're out of coffee." 

"Put it on the shopping list."

"But there is no list. You threw it out."

Yuki frowns. "I did no such thing."

"Yes you did. You threw it out a week ago because didn't want to go grocery shopping..." Shuichi's face screws in concentration. "What were your exact words? 'Ever again in my fucking life.' I think it's because you keep getting ambushed by rabid fangirls in the **7Eleven** and **ampm**."

"I... did I, really?" Yuki very vaguely remembers something of the sort. He shrugs it off. "Well, you'd know all about rabid fangirls, ne?"

* * *

**End note:** **7Eleven** and **ampm** are two of the most popular convenience stores in Japan, I think. 


	52. Early

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** I'm always at the office very early, around 7:20. It's to avoid the traffic and the morning rush, really. But no matter how early I am, my 47-year-old colleague/boss is ALWAYS THERE BEFORE ME. He says he goes to bed early and wakes up exactly 6 hours later, so why not work, if he's already awake?

**Done in:** 15 minutes or so. Written first thing in the morning at work, in sympathy for my 6-hours-of-sleep co-worker.

* * *

It used to annoy Shuichi that Fujisaki was always at the studio before him. Somehow it made him feel as though he wasn't working hard enough. 

Once he set two alarm clocks and asked Yuki to wake him up at six (Yuki pointblank refused, feeling that no-one should be out of bed before eight; certainly not himself). He arrived at NG Studios at 6:41 and found Fujisaki at his synthesizer, working on the music for Shuichi's latest lyric.

Then one day, Shuichi overheard him telling Hiro how he couldn't sleep at night, so he came to the studio to play.


	53. Pens

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** pens. Follow-up drabble to no. 19, _Pencils_. I reread that one today, and thought, whoa, I promised them a sequel! Well, I've done pencils, up next should be pens! And Yuki deserves a POV too, doesn't he:P

**Done in:** 10 minutes of rather hard work. I'm sorry to say, I forced this one, but I just had to get it done :)

* * *

People are like pens, Yuki once thought to himself. You can't erase something you've written with a pen – well, sure, there's whiteout, but that only hides what you've written; it doesn't really erase it. 

And people – people can't undo their actions. They can regret their words, they can apologize; but once the deed is done, it can't be erased.

That's why Yuki never speaks to Shuichi before he's thought hard. Because once things are written down in Shuichi's memory, they can't be erased. Like ink.

Yuki wonders if that's also why he cannot bear to write with pens – only pencils.

* * *

**End note:** very happy with the result :) Tell me what you think! 


	54. Wishes

**AN:** I'm feeling generous. Have another drabble, y'all :D

**Prompt (mine) :** daruma – this was the first attempt, after much tinkering with.

**Done in:** 10 minutes of, well, tinkering after the original 10.

* * *

Shuichi makes wishes every day. He wishes on falling stars and on eyelashes, and on birthday cake candles and on the first drop of rain he feels on his face when the wet season begins. 

He likes to think that some of his wishes have come true. But having wished for everyday, realistic things, he knows that it's not so surprising some of them did indeed come true.

On his eighteenth birthday, some distant cousin sent him a tiny daruma doll. Deciding to try his luck a bit further, Shuichi wished for something new. He wished to fall in love.

* * *

**End note:** you might remember in drabble no. 44 I said I hated the first attempt – now I like it :) 

Ladies and gentlemen, the fluffbunnies are eating my brain.


	55. Ghosts

**SHOUTOUT:** Kira has written a 100-word drabble in thanks for my Gravi-drabbles. Everybody - go read. Kira - you rock.

**Prompt (mine) :** ghosts. Glimpsed my _Mediator_ series on the shelf this morning while getting dressed – couldn't stop thinking about ghosts the entire day. This is the result.

**Done in:** 15 minutes or so.

**WARNING: **Yuki OOC-ness. And fluff, damn it. I seem to be unable to write anything but. It's those damn fluffbunnies! Not only do they feast on my brain, but they post lookouts and eat the pornbunnies before they can reach me. I'd happily feed my brain to the pornbunnies, but the fluffbunnies are surprisingly vicious! -sigh-

* * *

Yuki believes in ghosts. He knows he's seen his mother, several times. An aunt, too, from his father's side. Once, an elderly lady who'd used to walk her dog in his and Shuichi's park. A boy from school in New York, that time he came back to America, in the winter. A silent smoking buddy in Central Park. One of the bagel venders. 

Somehow, his whole life seems echoed in the ghosts he sees, the spirits of the people whose lives had defined his up until a few years ago.

What happened a few years ago?

Oh, right... Shuichi happened.


	56. Make My Day: 300word drabble

**AN:** I'm on fire, eh? 3 drabbles in 3 days! Lucky you :P

**Prompt (orangepencils) :** Yuki and Shuichi going out and this little kid asking for an autograph and being super shy. The 300-word drabble goes to **orangepencils** (who is probably my most passionate reviewer and was number 299) because reviewer no. 300 hasn't requested anything. Their loss; your gain, **pencils**. Sorry for the delay, hope you like!

**Done in:** about... 20 minutes.

* * *

"_Ano_... _sumimasen_..." 

Yuki and Shuichi paused in their conversation to turn towards the boy who'd come up to them. They'd been walking home after a movie.

"Yes?" Shuichi smiled at the boy, who bit his lip.

"I... my older sister is a big fan... of both of you," he explained. "She's read every single one of your books," he said to Yuki, "and has every CD of your band. Except for the new one, she didn't have enough money to get it when it came out a while ago. But I've been saving up... ands it's her birthday tomorrow.

"And you got her the CD for her birthday?" Shuichi's eyes teared up. "That's so cute!"

The boy blushed. He fidgeted with the HMV bag he was carrying and pulled out the CD, wrapped in brightly coloured paper. "Would you sign it for her?" he blurted out. "_Onegaishimasu!_" He bowed and held the CD out with both hands.

"Of course I'll autograph it!" Shuichi reached over the boy's head and pulled the pen from Yuki's breast pocket. The novelist merely raised an eyebrow at him. "What's her name?" Shuichi inquired of the boy.

"Satsuki," he answered, looking giddy with joy.

Shuichi signed the wrapping paper with a flourish:

_Satsuki-chan  
have a wonderful birthday!!  
I hope you enjoy our latest CD  
love,  
**Shindou Shuichi**_

"There you go," he handed the CD back to the boy, who accepted it with a wide smile.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_ Can I take a picture of you together?" He snapped a photo with his cellphone, then ran off, skipping on every other step.

Yuki chuckled. "You just made that boy's day."

"Mmhm," Shuichi hummed happily. Then he grabbed the front of Yuki's shirt and dragged his head down to his level. "Now come here and make mine."

* * *

**End note:** aaaaaaaahahahaha cheesy ending XD

...oh dear. Cheesebunnies! Aaah! -runs away from the cheesebunnies-


	57. Moving In

**AN:** ohhhh I wrote this sooooooooo loooooooong ago!! And yet, it seems as though the fluffbunnies were already there. -headdesk-

**Prompt (mine) : **the idea floating in my head was originally musical chairs... or a ping-pong match. Metaphorically speaking, of course ;)

**Done in:** about ... 15 minutes? Took a while to work out. This one was fun!

* * *

"So... you'll cook, I'll do the dishes, you'll hire the maid, I'll take out the trash, you'll feed the cat, I'll –" 

"No, you feed the cat."

"Then you take out the trash!"

"No."

"It smells about the same, you know."

"Fine, I'll deal with the trash. You do the bills, then."

"...Do you really want me in charge of the bills, Yuki?"

"True. Okay, I'll do the bills."

"Can I do the redecorating?"

"No."

"But –"

"No."

"Yukiiiiiii..."

"Shut up. I let you pick the house, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. But at least I got to pick you."

* * *

**End note:** yay, all dialogue! I think a while ago there was a reviewer who asked for all dialogue? O.o Well if you're reading this, then here you go :) 

**ETA**: a-HA! I was going through my reviews last night (looking for old prompts; you guys are GOOD) and I found the reviewer who asked for all dialogue! Here you go, **EvelynnHill**!


	58. PMS

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** PMS. Yeah, guess who's got it? -grumbles-

**Done in:** about 3 minutes (!!!)

* * *

"I swear, Shuichi, sometimes I think you're female." 

Shuichi looked up from his hot-chocolate-with-marshmallows long enough to gawk at his lover. "Yuki, that's the weirdest thing you've ever said to me."

"Thank you," Yuki replied dryly, "I try. But really, every month around this time, you get all cranky. If I didn't have... _hard_ evidence you were male," he leered, "I'd have been convinced that you get PMS every month."

"No," Shuichi groused, "it's just that every month around this time, Seguchi-san evaluates the bands, and their progress, and their profits. It makes me nervous."

"Huh. I still say PMS."

* * *

**End note:** writing this made me feel so much better :) 


	59. Best Ever: a Valentine's Day Drabble

**Prompt (I know SOMEone requested this...) :** Valentine's Day drabble!

**Done in:** mmmmm, less than 10 minutes.

* * *

Valentine's Day was almost over, and Shuichi had been too afraid to ask Yuki for anything. Yuki was angry. Shuichi had no idea why, but he guessed it was something to do with his latest book. 

Actually, Yuki was furious with himself. He'd promised himself he'd do something romantic for Shuichi this year. But he'd been too caught up in some publishing crisis to notice the date; it was too late now.

So he got into bed and whispered to his sleeping lover, _I nearly forgot_._ I love you_.

Shuichi wasn't asleep. And it was his best Valentine's Day ever.


	60. Shinbachi Park

**Prompt (mine) :** Remember drabble 55, _Ghosts_? Come on now, it wasn't so long ago! I mentioned 'Yuki and Shuichi's park', the one in which they met. I made up the name Shinbachi.

**Done in:** around 7 minutes; it was the completion of an attempt that came right after writing _Ghosts_.

* * *

Somewhere along the timeline – that twisting, bumpy, and oftentimes embarrassing timeline – of Yuki and Shuichi's relationship, Shinbachi Park became _their_ park. It was where they'd first met, so of course the place held significant value to them both; but somehow, it turned into _their park_ for everyone who knew them as well. 

Which meant, roughly, the entirety of Japan's female population ages 12-55.

Shuichi had no idea how the press – and through them, the fans – had discovered that he and Yuki had met in Shinbachi Park all those years ago.

Yuki had his suspicions.

...Tohma was going to regret it.


	61. Spares

**AN:** I remind you all: if you want a drabble, review or PM me with the prompt and I'll do my best :)

**Prompt (mine) :** spares.

**Done in:** 5-6 minutes.

* * *

"Shuichi, this lyric isn't going to work."

"Huh? Hiro, why not?"

"It's... well, the words are fine, but I can't get the rhythm of the song down."

"Me neither, Shuichi-kun," Suguru agreed dejectedly.

"But I sang it to you..." Shuichi was confused.

"I know it comes naturally to you, but Suguru and I can't feel it. There's something about the rhythm. It's..."

"It's weird," said Suguru, and Hiro nodded apologetically.

"Okay," Shuichi shrugged, tearing another page of lyrics from his notepad. "I have a spare. What?" He grinned when they stared at him, wide-eyed and incredulous. "I always have spares!"

* * *

**End note:** You guys want in on a little secret?

I've always got a few spare drabbles :) I never post until I have at least two back-ups safely stored on my computer, just in case I get stuck.


	62. Porn VS Plot

**ETA:** this was written before I posted chapter 4 of _Perils _:P

**Prompt (mine) :** "the plot is eating the porn again," said the summary of my other Gravi series, _Perils_. And I thought to myself, 'haha, did I actually write that? Because that's just SO something Yuki would say.'

**Done in:** around 15 minutes; this one gave me some trouble with the editing.

* * *

"You're in a good mood tonight, Yuki," Shuichi smiled; Yuki actually smiled back as he sat down on the couch next to his lover, throwing a casual arm around his shoulders. 

I am," he agreed. "I finally finished that erotica manuscript; I've been stuck on it for weeks."

"Oh." Shuichi couldn't hide his discomfort whenever Yuki mentioned 'the erotica manuscript'. He just couldn't get over the fact that Yuki wrote – and published! – porn.

"I figured it out. The plot was eating the porn."

"Umm... so, what changed?"

Yuki grinned. "I managed to convince the plot to spit out the porn."


	63. Pleasantly Blank

**Prompt (mine) :** kissing. Not had much experience with it myself, but Yuki seems to me the kind of guy who'd rather skip straight to the sex most times. Ahem.

* * *

Yuki doesn't like kissing.

Well, it's not as simple as that.

It's not that he _dislikes_ kissing. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that he enjoys sex more than he does kissing.

But he can't deny that kissing Shuichi is unbelievably hot.

It is usually Shuichi who initiates a kiss, prone to blatant displays of affection as he is. When Shuichi kisses, him, Yuki often forgets what he was doing or what he was about to say. Because being kissed by Shuichi wipes his mind pleasantly blank.

So every once in a while, Yuki indulges in kissing Shuichi.


	64. Magic

**Prompt (mine) :** Yuki becoming an uncle with the birth of Mika and Seguchi's daughter.

Guys... I'm about to become an aunt. My sister is in labor as I write this.

**Done in:** about... 5 minutes while we wait for my brother-in-law to call and say it's okay to come visit.

* * *

If you were to ask Yuki, then magic does not exist. If you were to ask Shuichi, then _everything_ was magic. His love for Yuki was magic. The fact that Yuki loved him back was magic. Yuki's romance books were magic. Shuichi's lyrics were magic. His voice was magic. Hiro and Suguru's music was magic. 

Yuki wasn't like that. He didn't believe in magic.

But the speed with which he and Shuichi made it to the hospital where Mika was in labor probably was magic.

And his baby niece, lying gurgling and smiling in his arms – surely that was magic.


	65. Typing

**Personal AN:** so yeah, I am officially an aunt now :) My sister gave birth to a beautiful baby boy at 7:40 PM last Saturday, the 1st of March. He's big and healthy, and his name is Alon, which is the Hebrew name for the Oak tree.

**Prompt (mine) :** typing. I'm a very fast typist (in English). My mother is even faster (in Hebrew). But I can talk about other things while I type, and Mom finds this very amusing XD

* * *

Shuichi is not overly fond of computers. He's quite good with the various editing and sound-mixing programs used at NG Studios, but he doesn't type his lyrics. He prefers them handwritten, knowing his illegible scrawl makes him the only person able to read them, and thus indispensable. Or maybe the reason is that he can't type.

But watching Yuki type – now, that's a treat. Yuki's fingers flying over a keyboard are a sight Shuichi considers truly awe-inspiring. And he multitasks! – Yuki can hold a conversation with Shuichi (a difficult task even with one's full attention) and still be typing away.


	66. Multitasking

**Prompt (mine) :** multitasking. This one came hot on the heels of drabble 65, _Typing_.

* * *

Shuichi multitasks like crazy. He likes his organized chaos – he may be doing six things at once, but he knows where he stands in all six. 

Hiro remembers once when Shuichi worked on writing two lyrics, recording a third, meeting with the producers of the photo shoot for their next album cover and charming the pants off of the photographer, singing at a promotional concert, and going out with Yuki – all in one day.

The only person who comes close to out-multitasking Shuichi is Yuki, who seems to always be reading five books – and writing three of his own – simultaneously.

* * *

**End note:** I myself stick to two books at a time, but my father has about eight... 


	67. Swears

**Prompt (mine) :** swearing. Which I did quite a lot of, when my CD player died today at work. RIP, the bugger.

* * *

Shuichi never swears. Or at least, Yuki's never heard him. Oh, except for that one time. But then, an earth-shattering orgasm can do that to anyone. Even Shuichi. 

Yuki certainly swears enough for the both of them, and though Shuichi used to get upset whenever Yuki swore, he eventually got used to it.

Yuki swears when his laptop gets stuck. He swears when he gets soap in his eyes. He swears when he stubs his toe on the leg of a table. And he swears when he realizes – after several days of pointed glares – that Shuichi is mad at him.

* * *

**End note:** it was originally meant to be a drabble about Shuichi swearing because his MP3 player died. But you know these drabbles, they're very persuasive backseat drivers -grumbles- 


	68. Music

**Prompt (mine) :** the sentence 'Shuichi is not a material person'. It was just that idea floating around in my head.

* * *

Shuichi is not a material person. He doesn't do what he does for money (though he does enjoy the fruits of his labor). It's fun to be famous, and the money certainly doesn't hurt. He makes sure to donate money to various charity foundations every year, both through the band and privately. 

The money is nice, but Shuichi doesn't _live_ for it. He lives for the thrill or rhythm and words that spikes through him when he sings, for the challenge and satisfaction of lyric writing, for the adrenaline rush and blinding lights of live performances.

He lives for music.

* * *

**End note:** more than a bit cheesey, but I still liked it :) How 'bout you guys? 


	69. Plot Bunnies

**Prompt (mine) :** plot bunnies. Inspired by, well, a plot bunny, who came along today and bit me. Hard. I wrote two drabbles, back-to-back! Next one will he up tomorrow.

* * *

One day, nearly five years after he'd published his first novel, Yuki ventured online and, specifically, into the fanfiction community. He was itching to see if there was any fanfiction for his works. 

There was. Oh, there was. He browsed through several sites, noting the poor plots and even poorer grammar. It was regrettable, but understandable – writing is hard. What he didn't understand was _plot bunnies_. "A plot bunny bit me," claimed dozens of writers in their author's notes.

After looking it up, Yuki couldn't get the phrase out of his head. And suddenly, the damned plot bunnies were everywhere.

* * *

**End note:** this reminds me of **kira**'s fic :D Everyone, go read it again! 


	70. Tapenade

**AN:** aah! I promised this drabble for yesterday, didn't I? Sorry, sorry!

**Prompt (mine) :** tapenade. It's basically olive paste. Store-bought tapenade in France is usually black/green. This was my reaction to home-made, purple-olive tapenade.

* * *

_Shuichi's done some pretty embarrassing things before_, Yuki thought, _but this one takes the cake_. "What the fuck is up with you?" he hissed at his lover.

They were at the book-launching event for Yuki's newest book series; it was a formal affair, dinner and all. Shuichi was making rounds with Yuki, mingling and greeting guests. Dinner would be served after the press conference, and in the meantime, canapés were served.

Shuichi had taken one – a tiny round toast with tapenade – and started laughing. "I'm sorry," he whispered between giggles. "It's just – it tastes so purple!"

Eventually, Yuki laughed too.

* * *

**End note:** seriously, this is exactly how I reacted the first time. My parents and I were having dinner, and I took a bite of bread with Mom's home-made tapenade, and burst into giggles. My parents stared at me (Mom was probably thinking 'She's so easily amused... what is it this time?') and I said, "I'm sorry... it just tastes – it tastes so – if the color purple has a taste, then this is it!"


	71. Thank You

**Prompt (mine) :** remember drabble 11, _Grays_? It took me about 4 attempts to get it just right. This was one of the first two, I think. I found it today, dusted it off, polished it a bit, and here you go :)

* * *

"Shuichi… could you come in here for a minute?"

Shuichi stepped hesitantly into Yuki's study. The novelist was seated at his desk, looking thoughtfully at his laptop.

"Shuichi, I…" Yuki spoke without looking at him, and for a moment Shuichi began to worry.

"What is it, Yuki?"

"I just…" Yuki finally looked up at him, and Shuichi thought he could see something different in his eyes. "I just wanted to thank you."

Shuichi smiled. "You're welcome, Yuki. Um, what for?"

"For... for loving me, I guess. I know I'm not the easiest person to handle."

Shuichi hugged him tightly. "_Hontou_."

* * *

**Translation note:** 'hontou' means 'true' or 'truly'.


	72. Flipping a Coin

**Prompt (mine) :** flipping a coin. A guy once said this about me while we were dating. I asked him one night, when he dropped me off at home after a movie, which side the coin had landed on. I can't remember what he said. We kissed once, but I've not heard from him ever since, over half a year ago.

* * *

Being with Shuichi was like flipping a coin – you never knew which side it would land on until the very last moment. Shuichi sometimes responded to things in ways that had Yuki scratching his head for days. He wondered if he'll ever manage to correctly predict Shuichi's reactions.

"Hey Shuichi."

"Hm?"

"Let's go out."

"Really? _Yatta!_ Movie?"

"Sure." Before he closed the door, Yuki fished a coin from his wallet. He flipped it, caught it in his palm, and looked at his closed fist for a moment. Then, smiling, he slipped it into his pocket without looking at the result.

* * *

**End note:** after writing this, I called him. Thought about maybe getting back together. He has a girlfriend; just had their 6-month anniversary. We met up anyway, and I suppose we're just friends now.

**ETA:** yeah so, at first I felt kind of pathetic thinking about the ex, but there's a new guy now... :)


	73. Not for Long

**Prompt (mine) :** I wanted a drabble that began with the sentence 'Shuichi was ignoring him (Yuki)'. Somewhere along the way that sentence migrated towards the second paragraph. Meh.

* * *

"Tadaima." Yuki stepped inside the apartment, toeing off his shoes and hanging his coat by the door. The lights were on in the kitchen and living room – Shuichi was home. But no answer came. _That's odd,_ Yuki thought, _usually I can't keep him off me when I get home_.

That left only one option: Shuichi was ignoring him. Yuki didn't know if he should be glad of if he should be upset.

Feigning nonchalance, he set up his laptop and went to close the study door. Then, on second thought, he left it open. Shuichi never ignored him for long.

**

* * *

**

**ETA:** thanks to **Gyoro and Ururun** and **Roni-chan** for noticing 2 typos X(


	74. Shining in the Background

**Prompt (mine) :** Hiro-centric. Sort of. Um. Well, Hiro-centric from K's PoV. An expert out of chapter 4 of _Perils_.

* * *

K often felt he was very lucky to have Hiroshi still in **Bad Luck**. In a roundabout way, Hiro was even more valuable than Shuichi. Because without Hiro, Shuichi wouldn't be any good for anyone. It just wouldn't work; Shuichi needed Hiro in order to sing.

K knew that Hiro could have done well enough in any band; he'd even heard him sing, and thought that if Hiro wanted it badly enough, he could have a brilliant solo career. But Hiro was fond enough of Shuichi to want to spend his life supporting him, content with shining in the background.

* * *

**End note:** so... who here loves Hiro just that much more now? -teary-eyed-


	75. Nervous Habits

**Prompt (mine) :** K. Sort of inspired by another bit out of chapter 4 of _Perils_. Also,

**WARNING:** slight KSakano.

* * *

Sakano used to think that K went for his guns whenever he was nervous. This in turn used to make _him_ nervous – one never knew when the tall American would start firing.

But a while ago, Sakano realized that K's hands only inched towards his holsters when he was angry. K was hardly ever nervous.

But on the rare occasion that he was, K fiddled with his hair. He stood straight, his stance wide, his arms behind his back, looking confident and intimidating – but behind him, his hands would be fiddling with the ends of his long, silky blond hair.

* * *

**End note:** whyyyyyyy did I never write anything about K and Sakano before?? I love these two! They just BEG to be made into a couple. What do you guys say? You want a Peril about them? Or should I keep _Perils_ strictly YukiShuichi?


	76. Suguru

**AN:** 'kay, so, the majority of votes say to keep _Perils_ strictly YukiShuichi.. I'll have to invest more time in KSakano drabbles, then :P

**Prompt (mine) :** Suguru-centric. I never know what to call Fujisaki. And I remember that not once in the series (or the OVA) did they call him 'Suguru'.

* * *

Suguru had always been the outsider. He was the most talented member of the band – Shuichi writes and sings wonderful songs, and Hiro is a great guitarist, but Suguru is a musical genius, and not just when it comes to playing an instrument.

But **Bad Luck** was always Hiro and Shuichi first. Suguru had been forced on them, and though the band flourished once he joined, he was still not completely welcome.

He knew this by the way they called him: sometimes 'Fujisaki-san', sometimes 'Fujisaki-kun', sometimes just 'Fujisaki'.

When they finally started calling him 'Suguru', he knew he'd been accepted.

* * *

**End note:** Fujisaki used to be my least favorite character. I've decided that's wrong of me; he's a great character, and hardly anyone explores him enough.


	77. Anime

**AN:** for once, this isn't a work drabble! I wrote this at home! And it shows, because it took me about 20 minutes; I spent close to 10 of them on the last paragraph -headdesk-

**Prompt (mine) :** it started with the sentence 'Suguru likes to dissect music' (which I do too) but then morphed into anime soundtracks, because I'm currently hooked to "X".

* * *

Suguru likes to dissect music. He loves soundtracks; particularly anime soundtracks. He and Shuichi watch several series together – Shuichi for the animation and the frequent yaoi couples; Suguru for the music.

If Shuichi can pass an entire day with **Every Little Thing**'s _Grip!_ from "Inuyasha" on repeat, then Suguru can listen to Naoki Sato's "X" soundtrack for even longer. He's also rather obsessed with several tracks from Yuki Kajiura's "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle". He absolutely loves it.

Only Hiro understands these two's passion for anime. He sits with them sometimes, smiling amusedly at their rapt expressions. Personally? He enjoys watching _them_.

* * *

**End note:** seriously, Naoki Sato and Yuki Kajiura are my gods. "X" is killing me at the moment, and "Tsubasa" has had me dead for over a year. I've been trying to figure out _Strange Names_ for AGES, and _Last Battle_ is driving me mad.


	78. Snarkfest

**Prompt (mine and kirayasha aka kira's) :** snarkfest! Kira and I had a snarkfest, several ages ago. She's wanted me to write a snarkfest drabble ever since. Sure took me a while. Here you go, love.

* * *

When Yuki found Shuichi reading something that wasn't a manga, he was honestly surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Reading." The terse reply startled Yuki. Adopting a playfully mocking tone, he tried to lighten the mood.

"Why, Shuichi! I never knew you could read." He placed a hand over his heart. "Be still my heart!"

"Why Yuki, I never knew you had a heart."

Though the answer was worded the same as his had been, Shuichi's tone was icy. "Hey, what's with the snark?"

Thus began the biggest snarkfest the two lovers had ever shared. And after it ... came make-up sex.


	79. Their Song

**Prompt (mine) :** I see _Anti Nostalgic_ as Hiro and Shuichi's song. I wanted to write an entire drabble about that song, but it didn't work out. So I went for a different angle.

_Easy Action_ is © Kotani Kinya (Shuichi's singing voice)

* * *

Shuichi's favorite song is _Glaring Dream_. It's the lyric that brought him to Yuki, so many times; he thinks of Yuki whenever he sings it, and everybody knows it. It's their song.

Suguru's favorite song is _Easy Action_. He discovered his passion for jazz and freestyle with that song; Hiro had been home sick, and Suguru and Shuichi had written, composed, and recorded it together. It's their song.

Hiro's favorite song is _Anti Nostalgic_. It's the tune he put together; Shuichi loved the melancholy sound of it and wrote the words, and they perform it together often. It's their song.

* * *

**End note:** I seem to have a passion for writing drabbles with a kind of structure in them; it's like my KuroFai drabbles...


	80. Rock Star Appropriate

**Prompt (mine) :** Hiro's long hair. VERY sexy. Also, my tendency to put my hair up with pencils at work. Seeing as I only use pens, and one of my co-worker pencils, this makes for trouble every once in a while. Heh :P

* * *

Hiro loved his long hair. He'd grown it out in high-school, a teenage rebellion that had gone hand-in-hand with his playing guitar. Since he got straight As and didn't outright refuse to go to college and become a doctor, his parents had indulged him on both counts.

The guitar playing stuck. So did the long hair. Very rock-star appropriate.

But sometimes it got annoying. Like today: it kept getting in his face. Exasperated, Hiro grabbed a yellow HB2 pencil. Twisting his hair up and into a knot, he secured it with the pencil.

Shuichi couldn't stop laughing the entire day.

* * *

**Personal note:** Haaaaaaappy Passover :)


	81. Oww

**Prompt (mine) :** 'owwwww' I wonder what knee I knocked against a table before I wrote this XD

* * *

"Owwwww..."

The members of the internationally famous J-Pop band **Bad Luck** all made this sound at some point in their lives.

Shuichi made it the most; he had a tendency to trip over things. Hiro made it occasionally, when he pushed the strings of his guitar too far and one snapped. Suguru sometimes made it, after a long jam-session, his wrists and fingers aching.

On this particular morning, all three band members made the sound simultaneously, and for the same reason. They were all hung-over.

_They rarely go clubbing after a performance_, K thought, grinning evilly. _Now they remember why_.


	82. Shower Ballads

**Prompt (mine) :** _In the Moonlight_. My second drabble about this song. For a while now I've skipped it on my Gravi CD, but now I'm totally addicted to it again.

* * *

Yuki gets goosebumps whenever he hears _In the Moonlight_. That song just affects him in a way none of Shuichi's other songs do. It's almost scary. Ever since hearing that song, Yuki wished Shuichi would sing only ballads. Unfortunately, the vocalist preferred upbeat pop and rock styles, and his ballads, while achingly beautiful, surfaced only occasionally.

But every once in a while, Shuichi sang _In the Moonlight_ at home. He seems to do it unconsciously, while washing dishes or folding laundry; he often sings it in the shower.

He's yet to catch on why Yuki started joining him there lately.


	83. Admission

**Prompt (mine) :** the original sentence floating in my head was 'where did all that time go?' Because I've been in the army for over half a year and it really hasn't felt like it :P So I just went on from there.

* * *

_When did I fall in love with him?_ Yuki wonders one night, tucking the blanket carefully around Shuichi. It wasn't odd for the younger man to fall asleep right after they'd made love, and tonight's activities had been especially... rigorous.

_Where did all that time go?_ he thinks, brushing a strand of bright hair from Shuichi's face. _When did he stop being that annoying little kid who wouldn't leave me alone, and become the person I treasure most in my life?_

Yuki laughed. _And when did I become the sort of person who isn't afraid to admit something like that?_

* * *

**End note:** the fluffbunnies sure have laid it on thick here!


	84. Thunderstorms

**Prompt (mine) :** there was a rather awesome thunderstorm over the sea today :)

* * *

Yuki came home one day to find Shuichi sitting by the open balcony, watching the rain fall outside.

"Shuichi, what are you doing?"

At first, Shuichi didn't answer, and Yuki thought he hadn't heard him. Unsurprising, with the amount of thunder rolling outside. But then he said (and Yuki could hear the smile in his voice), "Have you ever just enjoyed a storm, Yuki?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Only you could appreciate a thunderstorm."

"Actually, a lot of artists do. It's nature's ultimate masterpiece."

"Well, that was corny," Yuki said, moving to sit beside him. _And yet, so very true_.


	85. Threat

**Personal AN: **today (May 8th) is Israel's sixtieth Independence Day. Who'd have believed it; we've survived 60 years. May we survive 60 more :) I really wanted to write an 'independence' drabble - but of course, when you actually _want_ to write a drabble about something specific, it doesn't come easily. So I settled for this. Hope you like anyway ;)

**Prompt (mine) :** Super Drive. I've been wanting to write this for over a month.

* * *

They were pretty good. Shuichi was pretty sure the vocalist was high on something – sugar, most likely – but hey, most people thought _he _was high half the time, and they'd made it big.

All in all, **Spiral Spiders** were very good for a warm up act. But not as good as them, Shuichi assures Hiro and Suguru.

Hiro reminds him that they started as a warm up act too. Shuichi counters that the main act – **ASK** – never made it, and they did.

Still, as he watches them practice their song _Super Drive_, he can't help but feel threatened. They're competition.

* * *

**End note:** 'Spiral Spiders' really is the name of the band who did _Super Drive_. Watch the PV on YouTube, it's really cute :)


	86. Fluently

**Prompt (mine) :** I can sing most of the series' songs pretty fluently... without understanding half the lyrics XD

* * *

Shuichi loved those moments during a live show when he got too winded to sing; he'd hold the mic out towards the audience and let them sing a few lines.

It never failed to amaze him how well the non-Japanese fans knew their songs. **Bad Luck** had toured in China, Korea and Hong Kong, England, France and Italy, and several states in the US. Everywhere they performed the fans screamed the songs along with them.

When they met fans backstage or on TV, most of them didn't speak a single word of Japanese. But they always sang their songs fluently.

* * *

**Personal AN:** I just dyed my hair. It's supposed to be dark brown... it's black O.O


	87. Affinity

**Prompt (mine) :** I really don't remember :)

* * *

Yuki really does have an affinity towards cats. Shuichi can easily see the resemblance: stoic, proud and beautiful, putting up an indifferent front but in fact always longing for affection. Yuki is very much like that, and Shuichi often gives him that affection under the guise of craving it himself.

Yuki has repeatedly denied Shuichi's wishes for a cat, but he will stop on the street to pet and stroke any stray that approaches him. Shuichi loves these occasions, and there are many pictures on his cellphone of Yuki crouched on his knees, cats climbing and purring all around him.

* * *

**End note:** wait, I _do_ remember! It's the idea of cellphone pictures of cats. Whenever I go for a walk/jog around the neighborhood (yikes, haven't done that in over a week... damnit O.o ) I always see these beautiful cats and I can't help snapping a few pictures XD


	88. Perfume

**Prompt (mine) :** you know those little sample bottles of perfume you sometimes get? Well I kept one in the office, for emergencies. And today it fell and broke :( So this was done in about 10 minutes smelling of _Lancôme Miracle :_sniffle:

* * *

When Shuichi came home one day smelling heavily of perfume, Yuki began to suspect something. It seemed highly unlikely that Shuichi would actively cheat on him... Yuki knew fangirls sometimes threw themselves at Shuichi – literally – and he would get hints of perfume or makeup rubbed off onto him.

When he (very casually) asked, Shuichi laughed and explained: "I was helping Maiko-chan move out of our parents' house, and I broke a bottle of her perfume."

Yuki tried not to sigh in relief. "Well, don't make a habit out of it, _baka_. It might suit Maiko, but it doesn't suit you."


	89. Charmed

**Prompt (LambSam** – this is a request from aaaaaaaaaaages ago...**) :** Yuki and Shuichi's sister. The last drabble (Perfume) already had Shuichi's sister in it, which reminded me that someone wanted one with Yuki and Maiko.

* * *

The first time Yuki met Shuichi's family – at his little sister Maiko's 18th birthday party – went so smoothly Shuichi was tempted to believe it had been a dream. Yuki discussed politics with his father, traded recipes with his mother, and thrilled Maiko with sneak previews of his upcoming romance novel.

When Hiro pulled out his guitar and Shuichi started singing, Yuki led Maiko to the middle of the room and danced with her. When the song was over he handed her a present from both of them. Shuichi smiled. Yuki had charmed them all.

But no-one so much as him.

* * *

**End note:** I'm VERY pleased with this one. It's so... I don't know, I just love it :P


	90. Fearless

**Prompt (mine) :** Shuichi is fearless. Specifically, the sentence 'Shuichi is fearless in conflict, rising up to challenge anyone who dares look down on him.' Which refers, of course, to Aizawa and ASK.

* * *

Shuichi is fearless, in everything he does.

He throws himself headfirst into his work, be it composing music or writing lyrics, singing, dancing, posing for photo-shoots, or dealing with the press. He hardly ever stops to think before he speaks – in most people that would be considered a flaw, but it seems as though Shuichi always says the right thing.

Shuichi is fearless in sex, willing to explore new sensations and positions Yuki never even considered. Shuichi is fearless in conflict, rising up to challenge anyone who dares look down on him.

Yuki can't help but find it incredibly attractive.

* * *

**End note:** ugh. You guys are lucky I had this drabble pre-written and could post immediately, cos I just gotten home this morning from a two-day trip at the army. It was really fun, but I didn't sleep a wink at night so I spent most of today in bed recharging. Still kind of groggy because of that. But man, kayaks rule!


	91. That Mood

**Prompt (mine) :** _Smashing Blue_. Work was hell yesterday; whenever I was not harassed by phone calls (or even worse, people in person) I spent it tuning out the world with _Smashing Blue_ blasting my eardrums. And I've noticed that this happens more and more often, recently. I love this song... it calms me down but gets me all excited at the same time. Work drabble done in about 20 minutes between bloody phone calls.

* * *

Kitani Hanako was nineteen years old, a literature university student and part-time publishing company secretary, and a closet **Bad Luck** fan. Her taste ran more towards classical music, and she had an obscene amount of hour-long pieces on her iPod; but secreted away in one folder were several J-pop songs. She listened to them sometimes, when she was in a certain mood.

Today she was in that mood. University papers and publisher/editor/author meetings were driving her steadily mad. When things got completely out of control, she snuck outside and sat listening to _Smashing Blue_ on repeat for an entire half-hour.

**

* * *

**

**Note: **I have a poll up, guys... please take a look, as it directly affects this fic!!


	92. Headaches and Massages

**Prompt (mine) :** headaches. Which I've been having lately.

* * *

Yuki often experiences headaches. They come from stress and deadlines and too many hours spent staring at his laptop screen. The eyeglasses helped at first, but after a while (and a few beers) the headaches started up again.

Shuichi never was prone to headaches, but he'd experienced an especially excruciating migraine once and knew the signs. Whenever he recognized them in Yuki, he tried to coax the novelist to take a break. Sometimes he succeeded, and they took a nap together, or else he gave Yuki a massage to help him relax.

Lately, Yuki's been getting headaches more and more...

* * *

**End note:** I wish I had someone to give me a massage whenever my head hurts :)


	93. Misery Loves Company

**AN:** oops... been a week since I updated, huh? :) Gomen!

**Prompt (mine) :** it started out with Yuki not being able to take criticism well. Morphed into this. I am not responsible.

* * *

I'm a proud person, and easily offended, though I don't let either of these show. Ever since New York I've crafted a hard mask of indifference and disdain, and only a few select people have ever seen underneath it. Some of them know it's there, and know its reasons too – like Tohma and Mika. Others have figured it out themselves – Tatsuha, for instance.

The only person I've actually told about the events of New York is Shuichi. I don't know if I told him because I pitied him, or because I pitied myself.

Either way, I'd thought, misery loves company.

* * *

**End note:** gah, now I'm depressed.


	94. Sneakers

**Prompt (mine****) :** whoaaa, this one's old! I found it laying around... wrote this _ages_ ago! A while ago it was raining... someone passed my office, and their sneakers squeaked. That's all it took XD

* * *

The front door opened.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak._

The door closed.

_Squeak, squeak._

The bedroom door opened.

_Squeeeeeeak...__ squeak squeak._

Yuki heard the sound of clothes being taken off. The bed dipped, and a body slipped under the covers. Shuichi snuggled up to him, and Yuki flinched, the chill of Shuichi's skin startling him.

"Shuichi," he hissed, "you're cold!"

Shuichi gasped. "_Gomen_, Yuki! Did I wake you?"

"I was already awake. I heard you squeaking all the way from the front door."

"Squeaking? Yuki, I don't squeak."

"Your sneakers do."

"My sneakers? But they're supposed to be sneaky!"

"Good _night_, Shuichi!"


	95. Honey and Lemon

**Prompt (mine) :** Mom spilt some hot water on herself this morning while making coffee for Dad. It's sure happened to me enough...

* * *

Yuki awoke to Shuichi's voice. That in itself was not unusual – he was used to waking up to his lover's singing or humming – but yelps of pain were. He would have gotten out of bed to investigate, had he not had the flu.

Shuichi entered the bedroom carrying a steaming mug in one hand; the other was hidden behind his back. Yuki understood instantly: Shuichi had scalded himself with the hot water.

Before he could say anything, Shuichi kissed him, put the tea on the bedside table, and left for work.

Yuki sniffed the tea. Honey and lemon. He smiled.

* * *

**End note:** I know - Yuki is probably a coffee guy, but since he's sick I thought I'd give him some tea.


	96. Hiccups

**Prompt (Alice Almighty) :** Shuichi has the hiccups. Yuki has the cure. A GINORMOUS apology to **Alice**, who requested this almost three months ago. Gomen!

Done in about 5 minutes on the spot; written right after **Alice** (at the time '**Waffle the Fox'**) tugged my sleeve in a PM. **Alice**, it seems like you pull the best out of me :)

* * *

"Yukiiiiiiii... I've got the –" _hic _"– the hiccups..."

Yuki sighed. He knew he'd get no work done until Shuichi went away, so he played along. "Have you tried –"

"Sugar? Yes."_ hic_.

"How about –"

"Water? Didn't –" _hic_ "– work."

"Did you –"

"Hold my breath? Doesn't –" _hic _"– doesn't work."

"Always worked for me."

"The problem is that I –" _hic_ "– I can't hold my breath long enough." _hic_.

"Come here."

_hic_.

The kiss lasted over a minute. Shuichi was a puddle of goo when he was allowed to breathe again – but the hiccups stopped.

* * *

**End note**: I absolutely love this drabble **Alice**, you rock :D


	97. Jumps Red Light plus translated lyrics

**Personal AN: **I took a day off from the army last Thursday and went to visit my older sister. We were driving to a café and had a car accident involving 2 other vehicles. No-one was killed and the person hurt most badly is my sister; she's a bit banged up. I got off with a few scrapes and bruises, plus whiplash. All in all, we were both lucky to get out of the accident alive, because the car is done for. But the important thing is that we're okay. A bit shaken, but alive :)

**Prompt (mine) :** inspired partly by the car accident, and partly by a song by an Israeli artist called Shalom Hanoch that I've always loved, _Jumps Red Light_.

* * *

The song began with Hiro on acoustic guitar, strumming a hard, powerful beat. Fujisaki's synthesizer joined him with electric guitar, and then drums and piano a few moments later. Shuichi took this super-charged intro to place himself on the stage.

He'd written the song especially for this fundraiser – just one of several international awareness days for safe driving. This issue was important to him; he was often afraid for Yuki when he drove. _Jumps Red Light_ was a protest of sorts, and though he rather doubted it, Shuichi hoped Yuki would understand the meaning – and the fear – behind the lyrics.

* * *

**End note:**

These are the translated lyrics to Shalom Hanoch's song _Jumps Red Light_. **This is in no way an official translation **and doesn't do the song any justice - it's just so you can all experience it in some way... (and so I, lazy thing, don't have to send it to each and every one of you individually :P Most of the email adresses you sent me in PMs didn't come out properly anyway, so I couldn't send it that way. Gomen!)

In the heart of the city, in the middle of the evening  
He passes by in a fancy car  
The people's hero, waving  
Careful – he doesn't stop for the red light

Quickly shortening the way  
Leaving after him ruin and destruction  
Time's short and there's no room  
Careful – he doesn't stop for the red light  
Doesn't stop for the red light

Make way, here comes the murderer  
A raging bull – he doesn't even bother to brake  
Watch yourself! He doesn't stop for the red light  
Watch yourself! He doesn't stop for the red light

You'll be quiet; he'll determine the order  
You'll sleep; he'll lead the herd  
And if you suddenly wake up in an abyss  
Too late - he doesn't stop for the red light

A helicopter flies through the burning city's sky  
On the screen, it's nothing more than a horror movie  
Watch yourself! He doesn't stop for the red light  
Watch yourself! He doesn't stop for the red light  
Careful – he doesn't stop for the red light

And the fools love the power  
They believe, and help it grow  
Who'll save you, when you suddenly realize?  
Too late - he doesn't stop for the red light  
He doesn't stop for the red light

* * *

You guyyyys! We've crossed the 900-review line and I didn't even notice!! -is ashamed of herself- Hmm. What do you think? Can we make the 1,00th review and the 100th drabble coincide? :D


	98. Crappy

**Prompt (mine) :** Shuichi writing crappy lyrics and laughing about it. Which is something I did today XD

* * *

_Don't run away  
__Don't be a coward  
__Without your strength  
__I can't be strong either  
__Stay with me_...

Sitting in bed, Shuichi reread the lyrics he'd written and began to laugh. They were absolutely corny. He crossed them out and laughed harder. They weren't corny; they were pathetic. He ripped the page from his pad and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it across the room.

Yuki caught the paper ball before it hit him in the face. "Still writing your crappy lyrics?" he asked lightly.

"Actually," Shuichi wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, "that one really _was_ crappy."

* * *

**End note:** oh. My. Fucking. God. You guys. There are a hundred, yes, **_ONE HUNDRED_** people with this story on their alerts list. How awesome are you?! I'm completely and utterly in love with you all :3


	99. Bad Day

**Prompt (mine) :**Yuki and Shuichi both having a bad day; going to sleep together (no sex) and waking up feeling better. I've been carrying this one around for a while...

* * *

They'd both been having a bad day.

Yuki had Writer's Block, for one thing. He'd spilt coffee on himself, ran out of hot water mid-shower, and been bitched at by Mizuki to finish his book before the deadline.

Shuichi missed his train in the morning – never a good way to start. He got sprayed with water by a passing truck, lost the best recording of their newest song to the studio's computer, and was threatened at gunpoint several times.

Even the sex was half-hearted. Brooding, they went to sleep.

They woke up together, cuddled. _Today will be better_, they thought.

* * *

****

Listen up, people:

Drabble no. 100 will not be the last!

I repeat, DRABBLE NO. 100 WILL **NOT** BE THE LAST!!

Okay?

...so relax already XD I'm going to keep going until the muse dies out on me ;)

(let's say a prayer together, that that day never comes )


	100. Happy

**Prompt** (mine) : the sentence "I'd rather face a firing squad." I think I said this to one of my friends at some point when she asked me if I wanted to do something that, well, obviously I didn't. It was just too good a sentence to pass up. Sometimes I scare myself in how much I remind myself of Yuki XD

* * *

"Ne Yuki, let's plan a party for our tenth anniversary!"

"I'd rather face a firing squad."

"Yukiiiiiii, that's not nice."

"Shut up."

"Yuki, are you angry with me? Did I do something to upset you?"

Yuki sighed. "No, Shuichi. But you know I hate big parties."

"But don't you want to celebrate? With all our friends and family?"

"Our friends and family don't need us to throw a party to know we're happy together."

"...are we happy?"

"Let's celebrate, just the two of us."

And Yuki picked up his lover, and proceeded to show him just how happy they were.

* * *

**Celebratory end note:** so this is the result of several months' worth of trying to write something absolutely marvelous for the 100th drabble. For months now I've been trying, and every attempt felt like it wasn't good enough.

Finally, I stopped trying so hard to write something stupendous and went for something subtle; that's more my style.

It worked. This is just how I feel: you don't have to throw a big party to show your happiness or appreciation; you can celebrate quietly, and in private too.

Plus, it turned out exactly 100 words on the first attempt – that's gotta be a sign O.o

* * *

**TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS:**

Thank you. I couldn't have made it this far without you :) Drinks all around, as Jack Sparrow would say, and cookies for those who are underage :3

* * *

**WATCH OUT FOR THE SEQUEL:**

"A Picture's Worth Two Hundred Words"

This is the end for "A Picture's Worth a Hundred Words." A hundred stories should indeed do it. But the sequel is already up and running, so go ahead and enjoy some more drabbles! ;D


End file.
